


哦，让傻X来得更猛烈些吧！

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Sassy Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 军人傻盾受伤了，军夫冬去接机...





	哦，让傻X来得更猛烈些吧！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Come, All Ye Clumsy Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885960) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> 哈哈哈！本宝再次蹦出来，捧上一盘圣诞小甜文供大家品尝，祝各位圣诞快乐！！！  
> 我会尽快把新文放上来，给大家新年加菜哈。爱你们！！！

“到底…”Bucky无奈的说道，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“他妈的 _啥情况！_ ”

Steve被骂的一缩缩。但这一动立刻扯得他脸上那个超大个儿的淤青生疼。陪着他过来的机场工作人员轻哼了一声，可随即就被Bucky抛来的杀人目光吓得捂住了嘴。

“呃…”Steve说着很傻缺的微微挥了挥手，“嗨，宝儿。”

“嗨，你特么个缺货。”Bucky说道，旁边一个穿皮大衣的大妈见他骂一个受伤的人，不由得向他投来不悦的眼神，但立刻被他凶巴巴的给瞪了回去。Steve这会儿之所以会瘸着腿坐在机场的轮椅上，完全是因为这家伙缺心眼儿少智慧，而作为家属，Bucky则是有权利也有义务抓狂好伐。所以咧，酷依拉童鞋（译者注：101忠狗梗），给我哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去！“事先说明，我同意当军夫的时候可没说答应要拿轮椅推你回家啊。到底咋回事，Steve？”

“抱歉啦，”Steve一脸心虚的说道。“我本来是想说对方比我惨多了的，不过可惜受伤的只有我。”Steve穿着平民的衣服，头发乱得像鸡窝，脸上的短訾也长的快跟胡子有一拼了，看他这幅倒霉样，Bucky实在是 _狠不下心来_ 继续冲他发火。

不过他已经七个月没见Steve了，他想Steve那张僵尸馅饼脸想得都快发疯了。再加上Steve这次摔断了腿等于改变了原有的安排，能让他在家过圣诞节了，倒也让Bucky美得屁颠儿屁颠儿的。

“算了，反正我也只担心你一个人而已。”Bucky说道，“快点滚过来拥抱我啦，Rogers。”

Steve立刻露出一个大大的，有些颤巍巍的笑容，自从Steve离家外派服役以来Bucky一直悬着的心在这一刻总算是放下来了。Steve小心翼翼的从轮椅上站起来，费力的放好打了石膏的腿。当他张开双臂的时候，Bucky想也不想的一头扎了进去，两手伸进他的大衣里牢牢抱住了Steve的身躯，仿佛一放手他就要跑了似的。

Steve闻起来一股子机场的浊气混杂着廉价止汗剂的味儿，他身上穿着的是Bucky妈妈去年圣诞节送给他的那件驼色开司米毛衣，当Bucky把脸埋在Steve颈间时，那毛衣柔软的简直不可思议。另一边，Steve则死命的抱住他往怀里塞，仿佛要把他埋进自己体内一般。

Steve的气息变得颤抖、哽噎起来，他使劲把脸埋在Bucky的发间。Bucky的眼角也跟着湿润了，附近不知道是哪个二货居然拿 _《铃儿响叮当》_ 做手机铃声，但Bucky才懒得管呢。Steve回家了，活生生的，而且几乎全须全尾，Bucky总算能把他留在身边，不用每天独对空闺心寂寥了。

“你到底是怎么把腿给摔折了的呀？”Bucky问道，声音有些颤抖，险些当场喜极而泣。“他们只跟我说不是在战斗中负的伤。”

Steve大笑起来，声音听来也带着些哽噎。“我踩在了一滩汗水上，”他说道，“结果滑倒了。”

 _“啥米？”_ Bucky问道，想哭的情绪瞬间烟消云散。

Steve把脸颊更用力的埋进了Bucky的发间，稍稍转开了一些把鼻尖埋进了Bucky脑后的辫子里。“我跟Sam练拳来着，”他说，“我没挡住他的拳头，结果被他一下狠K在脸上了。我往后退了一步然后就滑倒了。”

“额滴神呀！”Bucky大叹一声，“你特么简直一个 _麻烦精_ 。”

“嘿，混球，”Steve回嘴，“这一下子可是换来一张回家过圣诞节的头等舱机票耶。”

“我知道啦，”Bucky回道，继续在Steve的毛衣上厮磨。能再次这么和Steve亲密相拥的感觉简直好得无与伦比。“我爱你。算你走运，我还没来得及把要送你的礼物寄走，这样我只需要把羊毛袜和我自制的小黄片儿重新包装一下，塞进你的圣诞袜里就行了。”

“那我可要好好给你示范一下怎么塞袜袜了，”Steve说道，他身后的那个机场工作人员终于绷不住了笑出声来。“我也爱你，Buck。”

Bucky直起身，摄住了Steve的双唇，两个人就像Bucky超爱看的那些酸了吧唧的圣诞电影里的主人公一样在，站在机场的到达出口前恶心吧啦的亲个没够。酷依拉童鞋不爽的哼了一声，要不是Bucky的手正忙着抱Steve，他早就赏那个老女人一个大大的中指了。

不过咧，Steve很有心的替他做了。看来他能当选Bucky的此生最爱也不是没有道理的捏。

“我要喝姜饼味儿的拿铁，”俩人才依依不舍的分开，Steve就很没品的说道。“还要吃薯条，也许还需要打个盹儿。总之快带我回家啦，Barnes童鞋。”

“好，亲。”Bucky说道，笑得跟个蠢货似的。“走吧。”

“呃，”那个工作人员说道。Bucky越过Steve的肩膀看过去，他的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，指了指肩上背着的那个大帆布包。“走之前可别忘了你的行李，还有你的拐杖，先生。”

“好的，”Bucky说道，才直起身子就立刻开始想念抱着Steve的赶脚了。“你把拐架起来，等咱们到家了我再去给你弄吃的。”

“提前祝你们圣诞快乐。”工作人员说着把行李交到Bucky手上。

“谢了，伙计，”Bucky说着把帆布袋背在自己肩上。“也祝你圣诞快乐。”说完他便转身把手扶在Steve的背上，两个人蹒跚的向停车场走去。Steve过分小心的拄着拐杖的步伐，还有温暖的体温都令Bucky分外安心。

《铃儿响叮当》的手机铃声不知从哪儿又响了起来，可Bucky听了却不禁露出了笑容，心里藏不住的高兴。

快乐，那特么是必须的。


End file.
